


be cruel to me, 'cause i am a fool for you

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Dorks in love basically, Fluffy, Humor, M/M, Romance, and all that romantic stuff I don't know how to write properly, but at least this is kind of a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Marco, Erik is a 'teenager nerd in love'. Erik thinks Marco is just plainly cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be cruel to me, 'cause i am a fool for you

**Author's Note:**

> Oh but will I ever stop writing about them? I don't think so, since they seem to have gotten closer recently and that just makes me happy because they are my babies and are finally bonding. Hurray!
> 
> This is set not long after DFB's friendly against Argentina and just before their match against Scotland. I was planning to post it before their match actually, but I could only conclude this now. Also, all my prayers go to Marco. I feel his pain for today's injury. And I literally mean I feel his pain because I just happened to sprain my ankle too, oh lord.
> 
> Anyway, this is closer to a happy ending and you can guess I suck at happy and fluffy stuff and you know, anything happy in general. But I tried. Also, I wrote this to Suck it and see, by Arctic Monkeys, and finished to Everything has changed, by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. Yeah, cheesy, I know. Anyway.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

 

 

 

 

“ _You're being paranoid”_ , is what Erik thinks to himself as he sighs into his pillow, body lazily sprawled on his bed. He had just returned from an intense training evening and was enjoying the nostalgic tingling from muscle exercising. The light sore feeling on his legs was strangely soothing. He had almost missed it, the tiredness of actually playing and having his limits tested. True, he had been awful against Argentina and the mere thought of that match had Erik groaning into his pillow, hiding his face in it.

But it was done and gone and there was no use in reliving his poor acting against Di Maria. Thankfully it was just a friendly and he could at least sleep at night knowing he didn't let his country down. Yet. He had to try harder, give his very best against Scotland and forget Argentina altogether. At least now their match was in Dortmund, and being back home should make him calmer since he knew that pitch like the palm of his hand. He wouldn't make mistakes. Not at home. He hoped, at least.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft chuckle beside him, and Erik turned his face just in time to catch sight of a smiling Marco looking something on his phone. The view was strangely calming, Marco's laughter so peaceful and careless and his smile so beautiful Erik felt like kissing him right there and right now.

But they were sharing the room with André too and the Chelsea player was currently sitting on his bed, earphones on and looking lazily at his own phone. The room was quiet and nice, silence broke from time to time because of Marco's laughter but that was it. Erik wondered if he was the only one feeling fidgety for their next match. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to relax when he heard the low buzz of his phone. He stretched his arm to grab it from the bedside table and was genuinely surprised to see who had just sent him a message.

[Marco at 17:09]

_You ok in there?_

His eyes wandered to find the midfielder still smirking to his phone, seemingly concentrated in whatever he was doing. Erik had to check his phone again to see if he had read the sender's name correctly and when he saw that it had really been Marco, he started typing absently, trying to mirror the midfielder's casual attitude in front of André.

_Yeah, just tired. And anxious about our next match._

He pursed his lips after hitting the 'send' button. He wondered if he hadn't looked too suspicious and pretty much obvious, glancing at André with the corner of his eye to find him completely oblivious to his surroundings. Erik was about to sigh in relief when his phone buzzed again.

_I can see that, you've been sulking for a while now. And stop looking at André, he will end up finding us out._

He had to blush at the word 'us', feeling like an embarassed teenager who had been caught completely head over heels for someone. Not that it wasn't like that anyway.

 _I'm not sulking,_ Erik typed back hurriedly, _And I'm sorry, it's just that I don't feel really safe about doing...this. In front of him._

He heard Marco laughing again and the defender had to hold back the urge to look at him.

 _Yes you are. And we are not doing anything for you to feel like that. At least, we're not doing anything_ yet _;)_

Erik choked on his breath at that and he started coughing so loudly and suddenly André had slipped off his earphones to give him a worried look.

“Hey Erik, you ok in there? Don't tell me you're feeling ill.”

“No, I'm just”, he gulped audibly, feeling his throat constricting painfully. He gave Marco a questioning, helpless glance and the midfielder just retorted with a fake confused look. “I'm just a little– a little anxious, that's all. No need to worry.”

André nodded and hummed in agreement and then he had his earphones back, eyes glueing to his phone again as if he had never interrupted his activity. Erik closed his eyes and massaged his temples with his index finger and thumb. He was getting too worked up by the Chelsea player's presence and his not so casual conversation with Marco. His phone buzzed and Erik shrugged deeply at the new messages.

_HAHAHAHAHA, what was that?? Aw dude that's why I love teasing you, your reactions are literally the best_

Erik made a face while he typed his reply.

_Please stop doing that, you're giving me a heart attack any day. I still want to live to play football for a couple more years._

An answer followed not long after.

_I know, sorry about that. But you know I can't resist making you embarassed in public. You make the cutest expressions._

And that had Erik burying his face into his pillow to hide his blushing face. He was happy Marco found his attitudes cute but he still felt too embarassed by his words. He would never get used to that, to his relationship with Marco, and all the teasing it included. Erik was left speechless and flustered more often than not, and sometimes in a not very innocent way. That thought made him blush deeper, his hands grabbing the edges of the pillow to push them against his face. Meanwhile, his phone buzzed furiously.

_See? I told you your reactions are the best. You are acting like some kind of teenager nerd in love and that's just too cute to see._

_You're blushing to your ears and down your neck by the way. Are you thinking of something dirty, you pervert? ;)_

When Erik finally had enough courage to withdraw his face from the pillow, he started typing again.

 _Thanks for calling me a 'teenager nerd in love'_ . _Also thanks but no thanks for the remark. I didn't need to know it. And no, I'm thinking about nothing at all._

Marco's next reply almost made him choke again.

 _But you_ are _a teenager nerd in love. Fortunately in love with me. And sad to hear that, 'cause I was thinking about you :(_

He was probably blushing a deeper shade of red, his cheeks burning with embarassment for the ridiculous nickname but also for the tiny happiness he felt when he read Marco had been thinking about him. Erik had to take a moment to breathe before replying.

_Thinking about me?_

Was all he could bring himself to send Marco. The answer didn't take long to come.

_Yeah, who else would I think about?_

And here Erik could have started being paranoid and ranting about how he thought Marco still thought about Mario and their issue and how it made him slightly uneasy when he saw both of them together. He felt jealous and there was no denying it, but he didn't feel like bringing up this subject; not when he knew Marco had been trying to avoid Mario as much as he could. And specially not when they, Erik and Marco, had finally been spending some quality time together. He only noticed he had been spacing out when Marco sent another message.

_Worrying about something?_

Erik bit his lower lip, aware of Marco's little stolen glances at him and what kind of faces he was probably making. He tried his best to remain neutral faced, typing with slightly trembling fingers.

_Yeah, kinda._

He sent it before he could write more.

_What about?_

The defender breathed slowly, looking intently at his phone.

_About how I wish we were alone and didn't need to text each other when we're like, only a couple of meters away. I wish it could be only us both in the room, then..._

And he let that hanging in the air, expecting Marco to encourage him to continue. His phone buzzed quicker than before.

_Then...?_

Erik pursed his lips, feeling embarassed beforehand for what he sent Marco next.

_Then I could snuggle into you. And kiss you. And have you for myself._

Those sentences had sounded pretty cheesy and awkward and had been just as much to type but Erik didn't really care. He was being honest there. Well, at least as much as he could without rising unnecessary drama into their recent relationship. Erik sighed, squeezing his phone on his hands, waiting for Marco's next text message.

Only, it didn't come. He glanced at Marco and the midfielder was just as casual and distracted as he had been pretending the last minutes. But he didn't look at Erik nor answered his messages; instead, he seemed like he was texting someone else and that had the defender wondering if he said something wrong. He bit his lower lip anxiously and was about to text him back when he saw André getting to his feet, letting his earphones slip to his bed and showing them both an excited smile.

“Hey guys, Mats just texted me saying he and the others will be competing on Mario Kart! Do you wanna join us?”

Erik lifted an eyebrow, intrigued by the sudden invitation. Mats was not so much of inviting André of all people to play videogames, what could have possibly made him do–

Then it hit him with a soft mental _“Oh”_ when he heard Marco's reply.

“Sorry man, I'll pass. Been feeling a little tired and I think I want to spend some time with my bed”, the midfielder said casually, looking at Erik with a mischievous smirk, “What about you, Erik?”

The defender stood there with a starstrucked face, his mouth open in a perfect “O” until he remembered he had to actually answer André's invitation. He blinked a few times and licked his lips nervously, trying to sound and act natural but probably failing a bit.

“Oh uh, you see I...I might be really feeling a little ill. Yeah. So I better stay in bed and rest. Sorry, man.”

André mourned slightly before shrugging and wishing Erik a good rest, after all they couldn't have him falling ill when there was an important match just a few days from now. The Chelsea player waved them a quick goodbye before opening the door and leaving. The moment Erik heard the lock of the door clicking he felt the tension in the air increasing at least two hundred percent. He eyed Marco with an unsure expression and all he got was a cheeky smile.

“What?”, the midfielder chuckled, “You said you wish we were alone.”

“Yeah, well, I didn't expect you to actually ask Mats for help in this”, Erik licked his lips nervously.

“Well, he does owe me a thing or two”, Marco shrugged with a mischievous smile and Erik swore he would never ask about that.

He fidgetted uncomfortably, rolling on his bed unsure as what to do next. Marco snorted.

“So, we are alone now. Are you gonna 'snuggle into me' or what?”

Erik groaned as he slipped off his bed and climbed up Marco's, snuggling to his side and wrapping his arms around his waist. The midfielder chuckled when he felt the defender hiding his blushing face against his neck. Marco caressed his boyfriend's hair, sighing contently.

“See, I told you you're a teenager nerd in love.”

“Thanks”, Erik muttered as he nudged against Marco, resting his head on his shoulder, “It's not like you aren't one yourself.”

“Oh, but am I?”

“Stop it with the teasing”, Erik pouted as he rose his head to look at Marco's eyes, “I hate it.”

“Sorry”, Marco replied with a smirk, not sounding sorry at all.

He dropped his phone on his side and turned around, pinning Erik down and pressing him into the mattress as he hovered above him. Marco leaned forward until his forehead touched Erik's, taking a minute to close his eyes and just enjoy breathing the same air as him. His warm breath tickled the defender's face but he leaned into it anyway, brushing his lips against Marco's.

“Are you nervous?”, he heard the midfielder whispering against his mouth, so close he could almost _taste_ his words.

“About...?”, Erik questioned as he rubbed his thumbs over the other's hipbones, feeling his warm skin against his fingers.

Marco sighed audibly and didn't answer imediately. Instead, he held Erik closer, hands resting on his shoulders as he planted a kiss on his chin. He opened his eyes slowly and there was a strange gleam on his hazel orbs that made Erik's heart swell.

“About everything”, finally came Marco's answer as he pecked his lips.

“Well, I don't know about 'everything'”, the defender answered as he also pecked on the midfielder's lips, blue eyes looking at hazel ones, “But I'm pretty nervous about our next match.”

“Yeah, me too”, Marco sighed, resting his cheek against Erik's.

They kept in perfect silence, enjoying the proximity they have missed for a while now. They had been separated by both the World Cup and Marco's injury that had just recently started to heal. And between their resume to BVB's trainings and the National Team' reunion, stolen touches were all they got; hands that brushed not so casually, eyes that met halfway from quick glances and hurried kisses that didn't last enough and only ever made they crave for the other even more.

Having being assigned the same room for their matches against both Argentina and Scotland had been a blessing, but not so much as they had a third roommate that happened to be oblivious to the fact they were in a relationship. Not everyone knew about it and they surely didn't want them to, but it would have been easier, for instance, to have Mats with them. Not only was he a close friend of both of them, but he also knew their secret and how to keep it. Unfortunately, though, they had André, and despite him being a close friend of Marco's, the midfielder didn't feel comfortable enough to tell him about them.

So they had to resort to things like casually asking Mats to invite André to surprise Mario Kart sessions so they could have some time together. Erik was thankful for that, to be able to trust Mats; but he could only wonder why Mario Kart if they usually played FIFA.

He felt Marco shifting over him, and the next thing he knew was that he was being kissed. There was something about it that just felt completely right, the way his tongue slid against Marco's and their lips brushed together. He had missed it, his boyfriend's taste and warmth, the sweet affection and the hurried way Marco dug his nails into his shoulders, making Erik moan into their kiss.

They only broke contact when air was extremely needed, and next time Erik met Marco's gaze his hazel eyes were glossy and a darker shade of honey, deep green color. The younger boy bit his lower lip, feeling his stomach burn with something. Marco smirked weakly.

“Too bad there are people just next door”, he said in a whisper.

“Hum”, Erik let his gaze fall, “Too bad.”

He sighed, kissing the older boy's forehead and leaving his lips just there. The midfielder shrugged on his arms, hugging him closer.

“Ok, I admit”, he chuckled, “I may also be a teenager nerd in love.”

“Oh really?”

“Kinda”, Marco snorted, “But you're worse. Waaay worse.”

“Ouch, that hurt.”

The older boy just laughed and his voice echoed through Erik's body, giving him pleasant vibrations and he just wanted Marco to keep laughing and smiling by his side.

“Sorry, I admit I may be acting a little cruel to you.”

“Oh well, I guess you can.”

Erik leaned forward and brushed their noses, looking directly at hazel eyes.

“Be cruel to me", he said, " 'cause I am a fool for you.”

Marco just smiled before kissing him again.

 


End file.
